


Partners In Crime

by CatPeasant106



Series: Alastor's Accomplice [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Accomplice au, Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Vaggie, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dad Jokes, Demon Deals, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Kisses, Mommy Issues, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Crime, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Prequel, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: Vaggie arrives in Hell, her true name being Violet. After getting ambushed, a certain Radio Demon saves her. And as payment for his services, he offers her deal. He will protect her and give her a place to stay and all she has to do is become his partner in crime.
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Shadow (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Alastor's Accomplice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595320
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Darling Belle

It was late 2014 when Violet fell down below. Most Christians would have thought it was unfair to go to Hell, but she knew she belonged there. She didn’t see why God would want a murderer in his domain. The young woman slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying in the streets of a city. It was a cold rainy night. Tall black and red buildings surrounded her, clubs, office buildings, restaurants. There were two lines of sidewalks to her left and right. She blinked in confusion, pulling herself up. She hadn’t expected Hell to seem so normal. She had always assumed it would just be a fiery torture chamber, but that clearly wasn’t the case. Violet quickly realized that she looked very different from when she did when she was alive, one example of this was her once chocolate brown hair was now white and her skin was purple instead of a pale white. 

  
  
  


She jumped when she heard the sound of a car honking. She looked up and saw a cherry red truck in front of her. An overweight leopard demon with honked his horn. He wore a chain necklace and a plain white shirt. His dashboard kept Violet from finding out if he was wearing pants, not that she really cared anyway. 

  
  
  


“Get out of the road!” He yelled, continuing to honk the horn. 

  
  
  


She sprinted off of the road, scowling at the man. Once she was on the sidewalk the demon drove off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. She grimaced when her stomach growled. She shoved her hands in her pants pockets and found that her wallet was no longer in them. She assumed that it must have been left in her corpse’s pocket. She rubbed her temples with her thumb and pointer finger. 

  
  
  
  


“Just fucking great,” she cursed to herself. 

  
  
  


Despite being as hunger as she was, she refused to go digging through a trash can for food. Maybe she could get a job, but how would she make enough money to eat before she starved. She groaned, slumping against the front window of a restaurant. Her stomach screamed at her to give it food. 

She crossed her arms and looked inside the window. Anthropomorphic demons sat at multiple tables and booths, some with menus and others with plates of food. She shivered when a cool breeze blew past her. She’d need shelter too. 

Violet cried out when she was pulled violently from behind. She was slammed against the red brick wall of a back alley close to the restaurant. She glared at her assailant who turned out to be a 5’8 yellow, black-striped female lizard demon with deep green eyes. She had long blonde hair pulled up into a side bun. She wore a black leather jacket with a crimson shirt, long black slim-fit pants, and black tennis shoes. She looked to be about in her late 20s. She held a pocket knife to Violet's throat, a hateful look in her eyes. 

  
  


“Turn out yer pockets,” she said with a thick British accent. 

  
  


“I don’t have anything, dipshit,” Violet snapped. 

  
  


The woman reached into one of Violet’s pockets and turn reached into the other one and found that she, indeed, didn’t have anything. 

  
  


“Dammit!” She cursed, pressing the knife harder against Violet’s neck. “Guess I have no use for you then.” 

  
  


Violet growled when the demon slit her throat. She kicked the woman in the chest causing her to stumble backward. Violet wrapped a hand around her neck in vainly trying to lessen the bleeding. She blinked rapidly. She didn’t want to die again. She didn’t want to end up in oblivion. 

  
  
  


“My, my what do we have here?” A boisterous, staticky masculine voice said. 

  
  


The two of you turned to the entrance of the alleyway, a finely dressed deer demon with a sadistic grin on his face stood before them, holding a red radio microphone in his hands. The lizard stared at him in horror. Violet just glared at him. 

  
  


“An alley fight? How entertaining!” He laughed. 

  
  
  


Violet’s attacker ran off in the other direction but suddenly froze up. The man snapped his fingers and Violet’s wound healed immediately. He strolled over to the frightening woman. 

  
  
  


“And where might you be going?” He hissed in her ear. “It’s rather rude to kill someone simply because they don’t have any cash.”

“Why do you care? It’s not like I was trying to rob _you_! Let me go!”

  
  


Violet turned to run, cringing when she heard the sound of someone’s neck snap and something dropping to the ground. She darted out of the alleyway, but the strange man was a few steps ahead of her. He stood proudly before her, blocking her path. She skidded to a stop, nearly bumping into him. 

"Now that's no way to thank someone, my dear!" 

"You literally just murdered someone! I'm not going to thank you for that! Who are you anyway?" 

"I am Alastor, the Radio Demon!" He said, taking a bow. "And you are?" 

"Violet." 

"Hmm. That is your human name, correct?" 

"I guess so, yeah." 

"Oh, this won't do at all! We need a new name for you! Let think..." 

Violet would have socked the guy if he wasn't an unpredictable sociopath. What made him think she needed a new name?

"Oh! I know! I will call you Vaggie!" 

"Vaggie?" 

"Why, yes! Lovely name, isn't it? Now, considering you seem to be low on funds, why don't we make a deal? I will allow you to live with me and protect you! I can even help you get a job! All you have to do is..."

Vaggie froze up as static screeched around them, strange symbols floated in the air as Alastor's eyes darkened and his grin widened. 

" _Assist me_ ," his voice was now a threatening whisper. 

In an instant, the static and symbols vanished and Alastor was back to normal. Vaggie's fear vanished as well, replaced with stubborn defiance. 

“I don’t think so,” Vaggie says, crossing her arms. 

  
  


“May I at least offer some money for you?” He pulls out his wallet from his coat pocket and took out a fifty-dollar bill. 

He held it out for her to take, his eyes boring into hers. Her mouth went dry under his gaze. She lowered at him, but her only expression broadened the demon’s grin. He could almost hear her heart racing and her breathing grow heavy. She snatched the money from his hand and shoved it into her pocket. 

  
  


He stepped aside and allowed her to pass. She gladly did, storming off. He silently watched her walk away, he would definitely be seeing her again. 

Vaggie found a little fast food place and stepped inside. A 4’9 frog demon wearing a white fast-food uniform with a tag that read ‘Samuel’ was at the register, reading a comic book. He looked up from it and spoke with a heavy American accent. 

  
  
  


“Whatcha want?” 

  
  


Vaggie looked up at the menu board above her, annoyed that she had already asked her what she wanted despite the fact she hadn’t checked the menu yet. It had the typical food items on it, burgers, fries, milkshakes, and soda. 

“I’ll have a cheeseburger and medium fries with a vanilla milkshake.”

  
  


“That’ll be fifteen dollars.”

  
  


She took out her fifty bucks and was about to hand it to the cashier when a grey imp demon grabbed the money from her. He snickered, standing beside her with other male imp demons standing behind him. Vaggie growled, attempting to get the money back. The small demon laughed, tossing the cash to one of his goons who tossed it to another goon. Samuel watched them with a bored expression on his face. 

  
  


“Evening gentlemen!” The Radio Demon stated loudly. “It seems you have stolen something that once belonged to me!” 

  
  


The imps shrunk, their horns drooped and their eyes dialed. Sam ducked behind the counter. Vaggie huffed. Nice to know this creep was following her. The imps squeaked, dropping the money and racing out of the restaurant. Alastor swiftly picked up the dollar bill, it seemingly vanished in his hand. And strolled over to Vaggie. 

  
  
  
  


“It seems you are quite unlucky, my dear. I believe I should stick around, after all, it would be a travesty if anything were to happen to you, my sweet little thing!”

  
  


“I’m not your anything.” 

  
  
  


“I suppose you’re right. Shall I take us to a finer establishment?”

  
  
  


The cashier rose from his hiding spot and held up his middle finger at the deer demon. Vaggie sighed. 

  
  


“Why not. It’s not like you killed some random woman just a few minutes ago.”

  
  


He chuckled. “You are very entertaining!”

  
  


He wrapped his shoulder around her waist. “I bet you’re famished! Good thing I am a wonderful cook!”

“Fine. But I’m still not making a deal with you.” 

  
  


“Whatever you say.” With a snap of his fingers, they were transported to a small cabin just a little out of the way of the city. 

  
  


Alastor showed her to the door, opening it for her. She entered and he did as well, shutting the door behind them. His house was nicer than the outside. His walls and floors were made out of brown wood. To the left of the room were a living room with a red couch, a black marble coffee table, a rug underneath it, and a stone fireplace with a cedar wooden bookcase beside it. Above the fireplace was a picture of Alastor, grinning his same unnerving grin. To the right of the room were a kitchen with a black stove, a black oven, marble counters, a large white fridge, and a wooden table with chairs on each of the four sides. In the middle of the room were wooden stairs, most likely leading up to the bathroom and bedroom. 

  
  


It was rather homey, much better than living in an alleyway or a park. Alastor walked over to the kitchen and pulled out some tomatoes, shrimp, chicken, and mushrooms. He then went over to the cupboard and pulled out some spices, a bag of rice, a large wooden spoon and a pot. Vaggie wondered what he was making. 

  
  


“Have you ever had jambalaya? My mother used to make delicious jambalaya, in fact, it nearly killed her, but that’s another story.” 

  
  


“Nope.” 

  
  


“Haha! Fantastic! I’m sure you will love it!” 

  
  


Vaggie hoped so. Alastor was right about her being hungry. She hoped the food would be done soon. She wandered over to the living room, went over to the bookcase and pulled out a murder mystery novel. She then took a seat on the couch and opened the book before reading it. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“The jambalaya is done, Vaggie!” He called from the kitchen. 

  
  


Vaggie creased the end of the page to bookmark her spot in her story and placed it back on the bookshelf. She stepped into the kitchen and sat at the table, a plate of jambalaya and a spoon were set in front of her. Alastor sat across from her, a plate of jambalaya and a spoon were also in front of him. 

  
  


Vaggie slipped her spoon into the food and took a bite. She couldn’t help but smile a little even though the Radio Demon was still a freak of nature, he was a good chef. 

Said demon rested his head in the palms of his face and relished her reaction to his cooking. Oh, she was an interesting one. From the moment he saw her he knew she would be a treat. And every moment she was with him only proved him right. He needed to make her his and only his. The mere idea of it surprised him. He had never needed an accomplice, he found torturing and killing wretched sinners much more entertaining, but the thought of having her work for him greatly excited him. 

  
  


“I am sorry to interrupt, but since you’re here, I might as well remind you of my offer. I give you my home, my protection, whatever you desire! All you have to do is become my little accomplice!” 

  
  


Vaggie set her fork down onto her now empty plate and stared at him suspiciously. 

"What do you mean by 'accomplice'?" 

He chuckled lowly and grinned slyly. "You will have to wait and see!" 

Her first thought was to say no, but then she remembered that she didn't exactly have anywhere else to go. And she didn't know how the defend herself if someone tried to kill her again. 

"Fine. But one condition, nobody can know about me working with you. I don't want to have a target on my back." 

"Alrighty! It's a deal!"

He appeared behind her. She frowned at him and got up from her chair. As soon as he held out his hand, it was engulfed in green flames. The room grew darker and a gust of wind blew inside the house, knocking things over. Vaggie looked his hand with hesitation. She had a feeling she would regret this. She wrapped her hand around his and shook it. 


	2. The Insanity Has Just Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has business to discuss with an overlord and brings his new partner along.

Alastor hummed as he put away the leftover jambalaya. He had shown the young demoness to her room just a few moments ago. He wondered about all the little thoughts she had. Making a deal with his little darling belle was easier than he thought. He chortled wickedly, clasping his hands together, as he thought about all the games he would play with her. It had been years since he had been so enthralled by a demon, especially by a woman. He was in no way romantically attracted to her, but making her fall for him only to break her surely fragile heart was going to be a treat. 

  
  


But would she be attracted to him? He didn't know what her sexual orientation was, he would have to find out. But for now, he needed to rest up, tomorrow was going to be a big day, his little deer tail wagged happily as he went upstairs and headed into his bedroom. 

  
  


The next morning Radio Demon gently opened Vaggie’s door and stood in the doorway. He was already dressed and ready to go. Vaggie was sleeping peacefully in the king-sized bed, a large window over it. A large dark purple blanket covered her body along with white sheets. She lay on the white mattress and rested her head on a white pillow with a purple pillowcase over it. It was almost a shame that he would have to wake her. He flipped on the lightswitch and announced his presence. 

  
  


“Good morning, my dear Vaggie!” 

  
  


His voice startled Vaggie awake. She sat up, frowning as he grinned mischievously at her. She wore a magenta nightgown she found in the closet. 

  
  


“UGH! What time is it?” 

  
  


“7 A.M. Hurry up and get dressed, we have important things to do today!”

  
  


“Why do I need to come along? You said nobody would know that I’m working with you.” 

  
  


“No, you did! I simply agreed so you would accept my deal!” 

  
  


“Then the deal’s off!”

  
  


He laughed in amusement. “You’re adorable! That’s not how this works, once you shake my hand, you can’t back out! And don’t worry, I only wish for you to see a business partner of mine! I have no reason to tell him about our arrangement. His company is unpleasant, to say the least, that’s why I want to bring you along!” 

  
  


“Fine, not like I have a choice.” 

  
  


“Excellent! I will be in the kitchen if you need me.” 

  
  


With that, he left the room. Vaggie rubbed a hand over her face. This was going to be a long day. Meanwhile, Alastor was making pancakes for the two of them, pouring the batter into a pan and turning on the stove, a blue fire arising under the pan. Unlike other demons, he didn’t need to eat, but he still enjoyed it. He was slightly disappointed that he hasn’t eaten his jambalaya from last night. He stepped away from the pot and walked over to the radio over the fireplace. He turned the switch and the device started playing jazz music. His favorite kind of music. 

  
  


He walked back over to the pot and continued cooking. A few minutes later, Vaggie came down the stairs in her signature outfit. Her eyes were narrowed in boredom and annoyance. She sat down at the table, patiently waiting for Alastor to finish making breakfast.

Five-minute later, he did. He put three pancakes on each of the two glass plates and served one to Vaggie. He sat across from her again and set his plate in front of him. He snapped his fingers and two forks and two knives appeared. 

Vaggie took a knife and a fork and stuffed them into her pancakes. She cut into her buttery pancakes, looking down at them. Alastor did the same, eyeing her as did so. She tried to ignore his gaze. He seemed to enjoy getting on her nerves. 

  
  


“I bet you’re wondering who this business partner of mine is!” He continued, holding up a hand to stop her from answering. “He is an overlord like myself! His name is Valentino. As helpful as he can be, he is...Difficult.” 

  
  


“How so?” 

  
  


“He is...How do I say this? He works in the adult film industry. So, he can be quite...Forward and unnecessarily aggressive at times...Luckily, he’s not as forward as his client, Angel Dust. Let’s hope we don’t run into him.”

  
  


“Fun,” Vaggie muttered sarcastically. 

  
  


The two eat in silence, once they are done Alastor puts the plates in the sink, snapped his fingers to turn off the radio and went over to the front door, opening it for Vaggie. 

  
  


“After you,” he grins. 

  
  


Vaggie curses quietly in Spanish, Alastor noted that she called him a bastard and a shitlord. If he wasn’t fond of her, he would have killed her on the spot. He stepped outside as well. He held her hand and Vaggie assumed he would teleport them again. They did exactly that. His hand seemed softer than before if he wasn’t frightening tyrant she may have found his touch comfortable. Still, he seemed friendlier than most demons, even if he was still a total asshole. 

  
  


They arrived inside of a bar. The place was relatively empty, which made sense considering most people drunk in the afternoon or at night. Alastor walked over to the grey-painted wooden bar off to the left side of the room. Vaggie followed him. To the left side, there were tables and chairs, a few demons sat at a couple of them, they glanced at the Radio Demon before quickly going back to drinking and chatting amongst each other. He had a reputation. She hoped none of the demons would question why she was with him. She already regretted coming here. At the end of the table was a gender-neutral restroom. 

  
  


Alastor strolled over to two relatively tall interesting characters sitting beside each other at the bar. One of them was a skinny grey-skinned demon with small, red, crescent moon-shaped eyes. He wore pink heart-shaped glasses, he had sharp red teeth with a single gold tooth and black hands with pointy claws. He was a bald man with a pink top hat with a zebra print hatband. He wore a large pink fluffy furlined coat with pink hearts along the collar, a zebra printed undershirt with zebra printed pants, and long black boots with heels. Vaggie was uncertain of what kind of demon he was. 

  
  


The man sitting next to him was a white furry spider with small pink hearts all over his fur. He had mismatching eyes, one pink eye with a black pupil, and one brown eye with a pink pupil. He had white teeth and one gold tooth like the other demon. Angel wore a pink and white striped suit with a bubblegum pink bow and long black heeled boots and dark pink gloves on his clawed hands besides two of them which was where his boots were. He had pink polka dots all over his face and large white tufts that stuck out of his suit. Vaggie didn’t want to question it. 

  
  


“Hello there, my friend!” Alastor shouted causing the men to nearly jump out of their skins. 

  
  


They turned around in their chairs and the grey demon forced a smile as soon as he saw Alastor, holding a glass of scotch in his hand. The white fluffy demon smiled seductively, winking at the demon. Alastor’s eye twitched so he turned his attention to the grey man. 

  
  


“How have you been Valentino?” Alastor asked. 

  
  


“Good. And yourself?” He had an Italian accent, he spoke with a sugary sweet tone, despite feeling uncomfortable around Alastor.

“Wonderful! I apologize for bothering you, my good sir, but we have some business to discuss.”

  
  


So Alastor hadn’t even told Valentino ahead of time. Vaggie wasn’t surprised. She decided that she might as well have a drink. 

She hesitantly asked Al if he could give her some cash. He happily obliged. 

  
  


“Get me something too, my dear. A glass brandy would do nicely, ask for ice too.” 

  
  


Vaggie sulked and stomped over to the bar, taking a seat beside the man who was mostly Angel Dust. She waved the bartender and asked for a glass of white wine and an icy glass of brandy. The bartender nodded, going to fetch the drinks. Angel turned his seat forward and smirked at Vaggie. 

  
  


“Hello there. What’s your name?” He asked. 

  
  


“Vi-” She let out a sigh as she used the name Alastor gave her. “Vaggie.” 

  
  


“Cool. I’m Angel Dust! Haven’t seen ya around before. You new?”

  
  


“Yeah.” 

  
  


“You got a place to stay?” 

  
  


“Yep.” 

  
  


The bartender came back with Vaggie’s drinks. She thanked him, giving him some cash. She got up and handed Alastor his glass of brandy. 

  
  


“Thank you, my dear! We should be done soon, don’t worry!” He teasingly stroked her cheek as he cooed playfully. “I wouldn’t want you to get too bored, darling.” 

  
  


Valentino was tempted to ask him who this woman was but held his tongue. Vaggie’s cheeks turned bright red much to Alastor’s pleasure. So she was interested in him. He desperately wanted to play with her more, but he still wasn’t finished speaking with Val, so he removed his hand from her face. 

  
  


She walked back to her barstool and chugged her drink. She slammed the cup down on the counter, luckily not hard enough to break it. 

  
  


“You alright, totes?” Angel questioned, leaning his head on the counter with the palm of his hand. 

  
  


“Nope.” 

  
  


“Was it that pimp over there?” 

  
  


Vaggie snickered at the nickname. Alastor was not a pimp in the slightest. She was kind of relieved that he wasn’t. 

  
  


“Yep.”

  
  


“What’d he do? I wasn’t paying attention.” 

  
  


“He’s just being annoying.” 

  
  


“He a friend of yours?”

  
  


“Kind of.” 

  
  


“Kind of? Heh. You need some new friends then.” 

  
  


He pulled out a small notebook and a pen from his suit pocket. He scribbled something down, ripped out the page and gave it to Vaggie. She looked at it and realized it was his phone number. 

  
  


“I’m not-” 

  
  


“Chill, I’m gay. I just...If you need to talk to someone, call me, okay?” 

“Angel Cakes, I am done. Come along, you have work to do.” Valentino said. 

  
  


Angel sighed. “That’s my cue. See ya around, babe!” 

  
  


He stood up and exited the bar with his boss. Vaggie stared at the paper. Should she call him? Did he want to be friends? Why? 

  
  


“We should be heading out too, my dear.” Alastor suddenly popped up behind her. “What do you have there?” He pointed over her shoulder at the lined paper in her hand. 

  
  


“It’s Angel’s phone number,” she replied nonchalantly. 

  
  


Vaggie got up and tucked the paper in her dress pocket. Alastor clicked his tongue in disapproval. 

  
  


“I don’t suggest you call him. He’s more trouble than he’s worth.” 

  
  


“I can make my own choices, thank you very much.” 

  
  


“It’s merely a suggestion, my dear.”

  
  


“Sure,” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Where are we going now?” 

  
  


“I am glad you asked!” He exclaimed, he slipped his hand in hers and they appeared in an apartment building. Specifically in someone’s apartment. 

It was a cheap, crappy one. The wallpaper was falling apart, the floors were filthy, and the place smelled like dead rats. Vaggie gagged. 

"The fuck are we here for?" She grumbled. 

"This is your first assignment," Alastor stated. 

A fat horse demon stepped out of the bathroom. He wore a white crop top and white piss-stained boxers. He had light brown skin, a long black snout, hooves for feet, and green eyes. He yelped when he saw Vaggie and Alastor. 

Without a thought, he screamed curses at them. Vaggie blinked with confusion. 

"And that is your first target," Alastor whispered maliciously into Vaggie's ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you weren't expecting this to be a happy love story because it's not. So be prepared for that. I like making Alastor evil, okay? I will write a soft, sweet Vagastor fic one day, but today is not that day. Sorry, this took so long to get out. I stopped working on it for a while, but now it's finally out! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
